My Everything
by CookBoss88
Summary: What would you give to the one that you love? The one that you consider as a partner and Your personal treasure? The one that you hold near and dear to you? A romantic experience told within the point of view of Fay. A Sceptile. Emotions let loose as Fay and her partner Drake, a Feraligatr subject themselves to a night that would change their lives forever.


**Why hello there Pokemon fans! Welcome to my first take on the Pokemon fandom! Now don't expect a full dirty lemon just because this One-shot is rated M okay? I've seen a surplus of those pet of things here in Fanfiction. Some, I have to admit, were actually good. Not because of the sex, but the romantic interactions between the hero and the heroine are so beautifully well put. Other stories was just full of dirty profanity. This One-shot is not just meant to be a romantic story, but also a message to all you dirty minds out there that you don't need to show 'too much' for an M rated story to be good. **

**Now for this One-shot. The setting is based on my favorite Pokemon game. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky/Darkness. I've played it countless of times and somehow, at the very end where your character will disappear (but will eventually turn up later on) still makes me teary eyed every now and then. **

**But what's not so great about this game is that you can't have that satisfaction of seeing the two main characters of the game to have a romantic connection. Which is pretty understandable since this game is initially meant for children. **

**The characters shall be played by a Feraligatr (The Character that I started with) and his partner, a Sceptile named Fay, Whom throughout the story will be in her point of view. Please enjoy! ;)**

Sunset...

I sat near the edge of Sharpedo Bluff. My once lonely home. But now I share it with the most important Pokemon in my life.

It has been, what? Six years, since we've started working for Wigglytuff's guild. Exploring, doing good deeds and catching outlaws. That was pretty much how we spent our days.

I stare out into the horizon as the sun continued its decent. I also looked back six years ago, when I was but a tiny Treecko with an ambitious goal. I thought fondly of how timid I was back then. Of how on that fateful day I met the very Pokemon that changed my life. The one that helped me gain the courage I need to sign up for the guild. The one I stood by with. The one I lend my faith to, fought aside with and eventually, the one I gave my heart, my soul, my everything to.

I could never forget that very night. Oh Arceus above! It was a night I will cherish deeply.

It all began six years ago. Six years and eight months to be exact. After my partner and I graduated from the guild, after defeating Darkrai. And months after, when we went to Luminous Springs for evolution.

The skies were clear that very day. As usual I wake up just a bit earlier than my partner does. Though this morning felt different, as well as the previous ones.

Once in a while I would find myself staring at him when I'm sure that he wasn't looking. I began seeing him in a different light. It wasn't like this before. Before, I never took notice of his physique, well when he was just a Totodile. Now he became a Feraligatr; this huge, muscular being that can crush anything with a mighty snap of his jaws. And yet, I can't help but wonder how his jaws or more particularly his lips, would feel like if I were to kiss them.

To feel them. To feel HIM grabbing my hips roughly. Pinning me against the wall as I let him ravish me in a way that I would like.

I had caught myself in time, just as he was about to wake up. I tried to push all those thoughts at the back of my mind.

"Morning Drake!" I greeted him as normally as I can. He nodded in response before got out of his bed. He yawned loudly, while I got an eye full of his large teeth.

"So?" I started "What is our main endeavour for today" I can't help the slight flirtatious tone as I said that. luckily he didn't notice.

"I don't know" he answered, genuinely at a loss.

Usually, we would get our daily missions from the job bulletin board or from the outlaw notice board. And occasionally, missions from the Secret Rank Society. But it really doesn't matter what are missions were, we always accomplish them.

Then an idea came to me. Drake and I are always on missions. Everyday. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Not once that we had one day of rest; wasn't there a saying: 'Too much of something, is bad for you'?

Also, Drake and I had accomplished every mission we've been on. I think we deserve at least one day to ourselves!

And besides, it'll give me a chance to have him all to my self.

I mentally smirked at that last one.

"How about we spend this day to ourselves?" I offered. He seemed to put my proposal to thought.

"You know? Just relax and rest the day off" I added

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at me curiously

"I mean, I know we've been going full blast on the missions lately but I think that we could do some things that are more productive" he thoughtfully advised.

It was better than a no. I got off my bed and strode over to our storage boxes, where we keep our food, items and treasures that we got from our missions. We only kept the items we need, the other items that we deemed useless were either sold off or in Kangaskhan's storage.

I opened the one box that we kept our food in to retrieve a grass gummy for my breakfast. I noticed that we were running a bit low on food. I was already at it so I might as well check on our supplies, which was to my knowledge was depleting also.

"We're almost out of inventory" I called over my shoulder. I bent over one of the boxes so I could analyze what supply we needed to get. And in the same time, I wasn't aware that my rump was slightly raised in the air. Well not until I looked back at Drake.

"Wanna do something productive, right?" I asked as I craned my neck to look at him.

He didn't say anything back as his eyes seemed to be fixated on something. I followed his trail of vision.

I don't know whether to be embarrassed or flattered when I found out what he was looking at. And I don't know if he knows that I'm aware of what he's doing because he was just standing there eyeing my backside like a piece meat.

Hmm... Okay, maybe I am a little flattered.

"Drake!" I called his name loudly.

"Yeah?!" he responded almost instantly, a smidgen of red tainting his cheeks.

I smiled at him knowingly as I straightened myself out.

"W-what? You say something?" he stammered.

"I said that we're almost out of inventory" I chuckled, sashaying my hips to make him squirm.

He faked a cough to save face, "We should er... Go to Kangaskhan's" he suggested before making his way to the stairs.

And as I stood there and watched my partner make a hasty retreat, I giggled behind a clawed hand before I decided to follow him up the stairs.

I inhaled that fresh morning sea air that I had come to love. The sun was half-way into its rise, lighting up the morning horizon to signal the patrons of earth to wake up and start their day.

"Fay"

I twisted around as I heard my name being called. Drake stood there as beckoned me to follow him, obviously he had recovered from his previous 'slip-up' and probably now thinks that everything was forgotten.

I smirked to myself.

You really think that I'm gonna let you off the hook that easily?

I followed suit as he lead the way like he always does.

Treasure Town was as crowded as any usual morning. Kangaskhan Storage was just up ahead, with Keckleon Market just a few yards away.

"Good Mornin' you two!" came Kangaskhan's greeting as we approached the counter.

"Morning Kangaskhan" Drake greeted back while I waved in hello.

"What can I do for ya?"

"We're just gonna withdraw some things" I answered

"Some of the apples we stored and a couple of grass gummies"

Kangaskhan nodded thoughtfully, "Okay sweetie, coming right up"

Every time someone seeks her services she always calls them 'sweetie'. She's so nice and caring, maybe her being a parent pokemon had something to do with it.

"Here you go sweetie!" she appeared again with our items

"Thanks" I heard Drake say before retrieving our the apples and gummies in our bag.

"Is there anything else dear?" asked Kangaskhan

"No, that's about it" I answered. The parent pokemon in front of us smiled tenderly.

"Okay, thanks sweetie! Come again!"

Drake mumbled something to me as we walked off.

"You noticed something different about Kangaskhan today?"

I could only shake my head as a response.

All of sudden we started to hear giggling. We looked back at Kangaskhan's stall where a Rhydon was standing. The rock type Pokemon had one of Kangaskhan's paws in a gentle hold while the parent Pokemon herself was bashfully giggling at his affectionate display.

She blushed red when the Rhydon began trailing kisses from the back of her paw to the length of her arm.

I looked on, a little embarrassed (And a bit jealous) from watching their rather public display of affection.

I'm also fully happy for her. It's about time she found someone to occupy her life. Her daughter was all grown up and had now left the nest. She was sad for a whole week, so much so that she failed to open her stall the whole time.

Seeing her now, happy and in love gave me something to think about.

I glanced at Drake, who was still watching Kangaskhan and her suitor. A scaled brow raised inquisitively. I can practically hear the cogs turning in his head. I wonder what he's thinking about?

Somewhere in the back of my deepest thoughts I secretly wish that he'd be thinking about us. Me and him. In that of type of relationship...

Well, the future is vast. Maybe someday he'll make a move. The chances and the possibilities are endless.

But right now, we have errands to run.

"Drake"

He instantly twisted his head towards me.

"Hm? What?" he stuttered.

I playfully scowled at him, "Come on you pervert" I roughly grabbed his bag and pulled, the strap dragging him along.

"Ow! Fay?!"

"In case you forgot, We still have some things to get" I demanded, ignoring the annoyed sneer he was giving me.

"I knew that!" he defended aloud "But you didn't have to strangle me with my own bag"

He 'hmped!' when I pretended I didn't hear his sulking. We moved on to our next stop, which was Keckleon market.

"Ah good morning!" the two brothers chirped in unison.

"Mornin'!" I greeted back

"What can we do for you?" the pink brother asked.

"Just the usual stuff I assume?" followed the green brother.

The way they say things and somehow they would connect and make sense is really creepy sometimes.

"Yeah, just the Elixirs and a couple of luminous orbs" Drake replied.

"Got it!" the green brother disappeared into the back.

This gave me some time to look around their wares. I had always wondered where they get these goods from. Maybe they get their products are from imports coming from other regions.

All their wares always different. The brothers said that it would guarantee the freshness of the product.

One particular item caught my eye. The silvery gleam of a disk. A TM. But not just any TM. It was a TM for the move Attract.

I really didn't like that move much. Because one: it's nothing special. A Muk can learn this move and pull it off.

Two: It's not really that effective.

And three: Though this may sound a bit too personal, but I think Attract is the most offensive move of all. Right next to Sucker Punch and Toxic. I mean being a female myself, It's a huge insult for anyone's feelings to be tricked and used as an advantage in a fight. Because basically, you're just toying with his or her emotions. Which is not fair.

Yes, I know what your gonna say: in dungeons, nothing is fair.

But I stand up for what I believe in.

And Attract shouldn't even be considered as a move.

Though as much as my hatred for the damned move burns with a hotness of a thousand Fire Blasts. I am still a female. One with a curiosity that could kill a Delcatty.

And almost as soon as I entertained said curiosity, it immediately went to work.

'C'mon!' it yelled in my thoughts 'Can you not see what you have here?'

"Yes" I answered back mentally "A total waste of space in your move set. No to mention, a total waste of money!"

I mean, hello? One thousand Pokés for some devious mind trick? What rubbish!

'You don't know that' my curiosity insisted.

'You won't know what you might need it for. The possibilities are endless!'

"What possibilities?!" I must be going insane! I'm arguing with my own head! In public no less.

And yet I argue still. "What in the world could I possibly need that move for?"

'It might help you get a mate'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I almost laughed aloud!

The things my mind comes up with! 'It might help me get a mate'! Nonsense!

'Hey, you won't know' my curiosity insisted

'You're always at the field. Maybe the next outlaw you arrest might be him'

"Uh yeah, sure!" I retorted "If I ever want to make some outlaw fall in love with me while I beat him senseless with a leaf Blade, I'll know what to do!"

My curiosity went silent after that. Ha! Good riddance!

But I hate to admit it but in some point, my curious side was right.

Explorers can get lonely too, right?

I looked back at Drake as I asked myself that question.

I wish...

Seconds later, the green brother appeared with our items.

"Here you go!" he chirped

Drake paid them the right amount. They thanked us for our patronage as we went to our next stop.

By the time we finished our errands it was late morning to early noon. The sunlight that started out warm and inviting was now starting to get hot; I guess summer is on its way.

We stopped by the Spinda Cafe to take a break. Despite being below the ground, it was relatively cool and airy in the underground cafe.

We found an empty table by the corner. I slumped down on the chair as soon I got my heavy bag off of me.

"I'll go get us some drinks" Drake stood up and went straight for the counter. A Cheri berry grasped in his paw, and an Apple in the other. A slight smile tugged at my lips; he always knew I liked juiced apple. Though his choice in his berries are rather ironic.

With Drake being a water type, one would expect that he'd prefer Oran Berries or anything more sweeter. But he likes Cheri Berries. He likes the spicy flavor. I've only tasted Cheri Berries once, and probably, that was the last. The spicy taste was just too much for me.

As I waited for Drake to come back with our drinks, I looked around the café. The place was a lot more crowded than usual; I saw a few familiar faces going about their business, Drinking their beverages and talking about something in particular.

"Fay!"

Suddenly someone called my name by the entrance. The unmistakable quirky smile, the yellow head petals and the green plant like body.

"Hey Sunflora!" I greeted. The sun Pokemon waved her petal like appendage at me before strolling over to my table.

"We didn't see you and Drake this morning" she pointed out "Where were you guys?"

"We were just running some early morning errands. And also, we're taking a little day off from all the adventures"

"Oh" The way she said that sounded like she was suspecting something.

Then that was the moment that Drake appeared with a drink. He handed me mine; a cold, tall glass of apple cyder juice. I gave him a smile as a thank you. Looking back at that moment, I hadn't noticed the suspicious glint that came from the eyes of a certain grass type sitting in front of us.

Drake greeted said grass type and suddenly went back to the counter, muttering something about forgetting forgetting his own beverage.

And as I took a sip of my own drink, Sunflora immediately and briskly asked,

"So what's it like living with a stud?"

And then I suddenly my mouth sprayed the whole table with apple cyder.

Coughing violently, I reached for one the disposable napkins and wiped my mouth embarrassingly and also to clean up the mess I made. My cheeks burned up as I try to catch my breath.

"Hmm, that bad Huh?" She said smugly.

"Dammit, Sunflora!" I cursed quietly, but loud enough for her to hear it.

She lifted both her petals in a loss, "What? It was just a harmless question"

Harmless, she says!

"No it's not" Arceus dammit! Why am I still blushing.

"If it ain't harmless then why are you blushing?" she asked suggestively.

Dammit!

"Why do you care?" I retorted. I looked to the counter to see what was keeping Drake too long. Apparently a line had formed while he was away, and he was at the end of the of it. A little Hoppip was standing right in front of him.

"I don't know" Sunflora answered indifferently. "Just curious I guess"

"I mean, things CAN get pretty interesting when you're living with someone like him" she added, a suggestive smile ghosting her lips.

"There's nothing going on between me and him" that sounded a bit too defensive than I intended it to be.

"Really?" the talking flower actually sounded like she's disappointed!

"Even after all this time, he hasn't made a move on you?"

"He hasn't- I mean he's not-"

"Or maybe because your not giving him the right... 'Signals'?"

I swear I could feel my face getting hotter by the second. I took a sip of my drink to cool myself down.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" I asked as calmly as I could.

She ignored my question completely "Oh C'mon! Just tell me"

"Tell you what?!"

"About Drake. And you. And the enormous amount of sexual tension-"

I cut her off before she even got to finish. Although, I'm pretty sure I've already heard too much.

"Would you get out of here?" I harshly ordered.

"Okay, fine, I'll leave you alone. Sheesh!"

As Sunflora sauntered off, Drake appeared again with his drink. He stopped for a moment when he noticed how slightly damp our table was. I lied, telling him that I spilled a quarter of my drink.

We didn't say anything to much each other as hours passed by while we're there enjoying our drinks. And as I sat there nursing my glass of apple cyder, I began observing my partner. Somewhere deep inside my mind, certain thoughts, very unusual thoughts started to manifest within it. Slowly, I entertained them.

I saw myself, pinned against the floor. With Drake laying himself on top of me. Just as soon as he got comfortable, he gave me a long, sultry kiss. I heard myself moan, begging him to do more. And he did just that.

His tongue grazed my lips, and not too soon I involuntarily opened up for him. I knew my subconscious thoughts are starting to get the better of me. I knew that this was just some sick daydream and yet I never wanted it to go away.

Then suddenly the Drake inside my lustful daydream got bolder with his act. He broke our kiss and began taking tiny bites at my neck. And then not seconds he was trailing kisses down my chest. He lowered himself further down belly and my-!

I suddenly sprang out of my seat, unintentionally startling Drake.

"I gotta go" I got my bag off the floor and made a straight line towards the exit. I ignored Drake's calls.

I really didn't know where to go. Back home perhaps? Hell, I didn't even bother to look back if Drake was following me. All I know is that the farther away I am from him, the easier it is for me to get myself in order.

That was just too much! I knew I wanted him, but there was just something that's holding me back.

The sky was slowly turning darker, and the sun was just about to set. My feet moved and went down the steps that lead to the beach. I didn't know why went there in the first place, but I was just so conflicted with emotions. Though looking back, I never would been happy if I hadn't.

I admired the sun's slow decent as the last rays of the warmed my skin. The bubbles produced by the Crabby that frequent the beach floated in the air in the air.

It was here. The very place where I met the Pokemon that changed my life. I slowly made my way to that very spot, where I found him as Totodile, and sat down. The memories of the times we've spent together. All those adventures, those triumphs.

I've put my faith in him throughout all of that. We've been friends for so long. He's the reason of how I became who I am. He's my greatest strength...

And yet... I can't even tell him how I feel. I'm afraid that if I took it that far it would break our friendship apart and ruin it. I would ruin it.

But Arceus dammit! I can't deny it to myself any further! I-

I love-...

"Fay?"

I glanced behind me and and I saw Drake standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I could only nod before I stood up.

"Why'd you run off like that?" he approached me calmly. My insides began flutter.

"I-I don't know" I answered.

"Is something bothering you?"

I remained silent. Embarrassed to look at him, I subjected my attention towards the horizon. The sun was almost gone, leaving only a partially dark sky in its wake. The first stars appeared in the early night sky. The bubbles had now vanished, for the many Crabby that produced them had now retreated to their burrows.

Suddenly I felt a presence come near me. It was Drake. He had this look in his eyes that just pried its way into my soul. He was close, I wanted him closer. But the consequences weighed heavily.

"I'm right here" he reached for paws and clutched them protectively into his own.

"Tell me what's wrong"

A tiny burst of courage helped me and gave me the strength to properly gaze into his eyes. I cannot believe we were that close to each other, I could practically feel his warm breath cascade onto my face.

I acted on impulse. I quickly leaned in and kissed him on his lips.

It was an emotionless and quick kind of the sort. I searched his expression; anything that could help me know his reaction.

He looked surprised at first, then it morphed into one of doubt. And finally, of mild curiosity.

He kissed me back. As quickly as I did. I reacted in kind and kissed back again.

He paid back with another kiss. Though a kind that I wasn't prepared for.

This one felt different, it was long, yearning and passionate. A kind of kiss that could only be known in stories. He let go of my paws and gently slide them to the small of my back. My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around the back of his neck.

As I savored our kiss, I tilted my head to a much better angle, to properly receive him. A low growl escaped his powerful and yet gentle maw.

My knees started to buckle from the intensity of the moment, he sensed my fatigue and he steadied his hold on me.

As we finally broke away, I panted for breath. A slight blush burning away on my cheeks.

Despite myself, I managed to lean over to his ear.

"Take me home" I whispered.

I knew as well as him, that he couldn't haul my entire body into his arms carry me back to Sharpedo Bluff. But he can. Oh he most certainly can! I won't mind! But I wouldn't want to be the talk of the whole town, as well as the whole guild. So instead, we walked as normally (with a hint of haste) as possible back home.

And as we got inside, no words were said. I was met by Drake's powerful arms. It secured themselves at the small of my back.

We shared another quick kiss, and before I even knew it he got me pinned against the my bed, with him on top of me, that was when he began to get creative. Not that I mind.

His tongue gradually grazed my mine. It felt somewhat familiar and yet unexpected at the same time. The uncanny similarity of my fantasy to this one moment was rather cliché, but again, I didn't mind. What only mattered in that moment was him and me. It was time to make that fantasy a reality.

I opened my lips and in his tongue went. It searched my own, and as soon as they met I began to feel dizzy. Oh Arceus above! What a glorious feeling!

I let a long drawn out moan, it mixed with the sound of his throaty growl that resonated throughout the cavern. The way he tasted was like nothing I've ever known! That masculine musk hinted with the Cheri spice that he had earlier today, I couldn't get enough of it! It was intoxicating!

He left my mouth a brief moment, giving a window of breath. But that breath left immediately as soon as I felt his teeth nipping against my neck. I shuddered against the straw bed.

All of a sudden I felt him trailing tiny kisses against my chest. A new wavering feeling fluttered inside me like a fire. I found myself mentally willing him to go further down, where I knew the source of my heat was strong.

We made eye contact, a look in his eyes that asked him if he could go any further. I could only nod, encouraging him to move on.

I gripped the sides of my bed when he finally made contact. My breath hitched in my throat and my back instinctively arched. Every stroke I got from him was exhilarating! The pleasure of his tongue caressing the very core of my femininity.

Minutes passed by under the treatment he subjected me to, I climaxed so hard it left my head buzzing. I howled out his name in ecstasy.

I was out of breath, but I knew it wasn't over. Not just yet. He got up from where he was. Now standing, I could now clearly sense that his need, his arousal rivaled mine.

I waited for him to get himself into position. I lay on my back as he greeted me with another kiss. He pressed his groin against my inner thigh, letting me know the effects I was having on him.

His manhood, rigid and ready, hovered above my sex. I gaze nervously into his eyes, he could sense it. I was scared, this was my first time as well as his, but it too was to late back out. After all that has happened up till now.

"Fay" he gently caressed my face, his eyes full of concern.

"D-do it now" I begged, but proved invalid due to my voice cracking.

"I don't want to hurt you, Fay" he gave me an affectionate nuzzle.

"I can't bring myself to hurt you"

My heart swelled, touched by his concern. Even on the verge making love, he was still my gentle partner.

I cradled his face into my hands, I kissed him deeply.

"Drake" I cooed "It's alright"

"But-" I covered his lips with a finger. I smile tenderly at him.

"If I ever want some male to take my innocence, Drake. I would want him to be someone like you. I love you, Drake" and there it was. Though it seemed anticlimactic now, but it was important to let him know that we were doing this for a reason.

"I have loved you for a long time. All those adventures, all those quests and those treasures we've collected from our explorations are nothing if I hadn't been with you"

He paused for a moment before a smile had finally appeared on his face.

"I love you too, Fay" he held my paw, the gaps between his fingers fit mine perfectly.

"I may not remember anything about my life as a human. But ever since I met you, I have been nothing but content in tagging along with you on different missions. You may claim that I helped you become the Pokémon that you are now. But my dearest Fay, when I agreed to join you I expected to regain my lost memory, but instead, I regained a new life."

He kissed the back of my paw as he romantically gazed into my eyes.

"I don't ever recall mentioning it. Or maybe I have at some point but I haven't made it clear. I thought that it mattered what I said or when I said it. But then realised that the only thing that mattered is that you..." he kissed me once again, I never knew Drake was even capable of being this romantic.

He smiled at me before continuing "...you made happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way"

A single tear escaped me. I couldn't help it, hearing that from the one I hold dearly. It was just beautiful.

"Oh Drake!" I wept happily in his arms, I didn't care about my tears anymore, for tonight and the others that follow, I will be with the one I love.

"So you really want this?" he asked, but this time he was smiling coyly.

"Well after a proposal like that I don't think I have any right to say no anymore" I retorted.

"I thought so" he said

I playfully batted at his face, "Now quit stalling Mister"

I guided his hips against my inner thigh, where I waited for him to take me. Ever so softly, I whispered into his ear.

"I'm getting impatient"

He nodded thoughtfully before placing his head against neck as he got into position. His pulsing arousal parting my flesh and seeking me. I accepted him fully, as a part of my self. Though there was still that unwelcome pain of being deflowered, but I was willing to endure it for him. For us.

I've never felt so close to anyone, never felt anything so powerful as when he thrust inside, filling me with a pleasure so intense it made me do more than curl my toes.

He granted me a full minute to compose myself and eventually, he slowly began to gyrate his hips. I gasped for air. breathless and wanting more, he sensed my need and he picked up the pace. The sound of our bodies colliding with each other as we made love.

Drake wasn't simply seeking his own pleasure, but he devoted his act in making me reach my own for the second time, to which made me love him even more, if that was even possible.

I came not a moment later. I howled into the cold night air; at the moment I didn't give a damn if anyone heard me. I'd scream from the top of my lungs and let the world know that I am in love. And I am happy.

Drake didn't stop, even when I was in the middle of coming, he didn't stop. He sped up his thrusts, and now that I was truly spent and satisfied he can now focus on his pleasure. I knew he was close, and he let me know by gently clamping his jaws onto my neck.

I threw my arms above my head, a silent message that he fully understood:

'I don't care! Use me! Do with me as you please! I'm all yours!'

Soon enough, his thrusts began to go erratic. His feral growls drowned my moans. Within those final moments of our passionate mating, he lifted his head above mine to look at me. He caught me with a long, sultry kiss.

After a few short thrusts, he came. The feeling of having his release within me filled my silky depths with a new heat that seem to fan out throughout my whole body.

And as we basked in the after glow, I got to look at my partner. Nay. My lover. Who had decided to just lay himself on top of me for the rest of the night. Not that mind. But eventually, he got himself on his feet.

We shared a bed for the rest of the night. Although the bed was little small, we made up for it by cuddling as close we can with each other.

We woke up the next day. The sun seemed to shine a lot more brighter. And the sky, more bluer. But not one of us wanted to go to work today. We made love again that day. And about three hours later, we made love for the second time.

Then another. And another. And another after that. It was quite exhausting, but it was worth it.

Though eventually, we had our duties to the guild. We began exploring the next day. Not as partners, but as a loving pair.

Of course, everyone from the guild found out about our new relationship. It was likely. Some congratulated us on our new found love, others, namely Sunflora and Chimecho, claimed that they saw this coming. Those busybodies.

About a year or two into our relationship, Drake proposed to me. And I said yes.

And now, five years later. I sat near the edge of Sharpedo Bluff. I stare out into the horizon as the sun continued its decent. A tiny paw suddenly clung to my arm.

I smiled as looked at my daughter's face.

"Oh Autumn, there you are!"

The little Treecko giggled as I kissed her cheek.

"You want to watch the sunset with mommy?" I asked before she clambered over to my side.

"Is there any room for one more seat?" Drake asked, who had just emerged from the stairs.

"Come on over honey" I called. Autumn happily squealed as she saw her daddy taking a seat next to her.

I took a close look at where I am. And what I have. This right here, is my personal treasure. Nothing could compare to it. And wouldn't trade this for anything.

**Write a love scene with less profanity as possible: Challenge Complete.**

**Please tell me what you guys think. It would really help a lot! And said help would be deeply appreciated!**

**A little note to the readers that follow "Murderers" and "When Louis met Jessie": Sorry if I kept you hanging there. I hope this One-shot would let you know that I am not dead. And that I will update them eventually. It's summer here in the Philippines and I hope I would finish all my in progress stories before my new School year starts. **

**Anyway, Please R&amp;R! And kudos for my first ever M rated fic! I'll go get myself a cookie! **


End file.
